


Memories

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Loneliness, Love, Memories, Prison, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: Jake misses Amy while he's in prison.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Memories

Jake finds himself staring at Amy's picture and knowing that he could do that forever. He finds himself submerged into memories of the past, and missing everyone terribly. 

His dreams of Amy are so realistic, he often feels himself reaching to his left, expecting to feel her soft body resting next to him. Then he wakes up and he faces the pain all over again. 

Today was no different. He could almost feel her beside him, he could almost feel the phantom kisses that he wants to be real. He woke up, and his arm instinctively reached out, and then he squeezed his eyes shut when he fell back into reality.

He remembers her sweet giggling while he makes another Die Hard reference as they're eating dinner at her apartment. He remembers the amazing cuddles in bed and the feeling of their arms wrapped around each other. 

He remembers their first kiss, the day they met, the day she flirted with him for 20 seconds and he became obsessed with her forever. 

Jake only has one friend in prison, Caleb, and he wasn't the most.... sane. He's just feels so lonely. 

With Amy, the conversations flowed so easily and they never ran out of things to laugh about, to tease each other about, to love each other for. 

Even in prison, every day he finds a new reason to love her.

His memories were keeping him sane in a world where it's so easy to fall apart. 

He kept her picture there, by his bed, to see the most beautiful girl in the world while he's in what he finds the ugliest place in the world.

It's the best he can do for now.


End file.
